From Hunted To Hunter
by Hector Flores
Summary: Naruto was blamed for something that he never did, and even though he was not a jinchuriki many people treated as such. After one meeting with an old dying lycan he was bitten by this old man simply because at first he did not want his species to die out, and lastly to grant an abused child the means to be strong enough to defend himself. Love will find a way.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto this is a fan fiction only.

To those fans of Sakura Haruno this fiction will not be to your liking, so cordially look for another one and I hope you enjoy that story. You have been warned.

In the Hidden Leaf Village were many secrets but what can you expect from a ninja village. The biggest was that the granddaughter of the founders long believed to never had a child and having lost the one child she had, her brother and her once lover she was the last of the Senju and thus having no reason to stay she abandoned the village.

This of course was a lie in multiple ways, she did have a child with the then heir to the Hyuuga family, the child was not born dead and it was very much alive. During the attack by the nine tails fox another secret was created, Minato Namikaze the current Hokage was forced to seal the Fox inside the body of his own daughter, a daughter he had from a one night stand with a woman Named Yoshiono Haruno.

The child was named Sakura and she was the next jinchuriki of the nine tails much like his wife Kushina Uzumaki had been. The last wish of the Hokage was that his daughter would not suffer the dreaded life of a jinchuriki. That she be allowed to grow up with the Haruno family happy and safe from harm from those that hated the Fox.

The third Hokage was bound by his promise to actually say that Naruto the child of his own student Tsunade was the actual jinchuriki. This would allow the real jinchuriki to escape the awful life a jinchuriki usually lived and thus fulfilled Minato's final wish.

Naruto grew up in a local orphanage and there he lived a life that would make the most harden criminals cry. He was starved, beaten, stabbed, poisoned and even left wet out in freezing temperatures. All this was done till he was five years old and the head of the orphanage finally decided to kick him out cause she was tired of always failing to kill the demon child.

From there he began to scrounge food from garbage cans from behind restaurants and pick pieces of clothing and other things people threw away. The one constant in his life was that on every year he would be chased out of he village by a mob of people trying to kill him. The efforts of one dog masked ANBU was the only thing that kept them from succeeding.

The last secret was that one night when Naruto went outside the walls of Konoha to try and kill something to eat he was attacked by a large wolf that left him with several bite marks and scratches all over. The large wolf was not just any wolf either. He did not live Naruto alive out of pity or mercy. He was the last of his kind in the elemental nations and so the old Lycan was actually trying to have a child of his own.

The secret finally came to light on his seventh birthday, it turns out that unlike the other times this night was a night when the full moon shined all over the village.

As Naruto ran from the mob that tried to kill him he ran into a closed off section of an alley. The villagers were happy since here they would finally get to kill the demon that killed the fourth Hokage. It was then that Naruto looked up at the full moon alsmost like he was praying for someone to help.

That was when he felt an immense pain and dropped on the ground unable to move due to the painful transformation his body was going through. Where there was a small frightened child had been now a young Lycan was instead and this Lycan had no desire to show mercy and he jumped at the mob of attackers and with his claws he ripped them all apart.

When the ANBU finally showed up there was body parts all over the alley. Some even noted that some of the body parts had been torn apart by a strange claws, and even some mentioned that had bite marks almost as the same monster had killed the mob and eaten his fill of their bodies.

It was never found out but Naruto actually didn't have dinner that day, the people of Ichikaru actually told the Hokage as they found it rather strange for the boy to actually miss a free Ramen dinner.

The next morning he woke up feeling better than ever. The thing he didn't even notice was that the effects of years of malnutrition simply banished and even looked tougher if not a bit taller. The other thing that changes was his senses got a major boost by the looks of it. He could smell the flowers in the park a few blocks away.

From this day on the mobs would have to be careful around the so called demon child. It was maybe fate at work or God wanting to give him a chance to defend himself but as strange as it sounds every single birthday from them on had a full moon. I was as if Tsukoyomi was watching out for him.

You would think that after how the last angry mob was discovered by the ANBU that they would stop trying to murder Naruto. The thing about these villagers must be that they were completely stupid. The next year again their was a mob and thinking that Naruto would be easy to catch since he didn't have regular meals or a safe place to sleep.

The regular meals was true enough, he got really good at finding less rotten or bad food, but he had to be careful since the restaurants had gotten into the habit of putting ground glass into the meat they threw away. Naruto by the end of that year had gotten pretty good at hunting animals in the forest of death and so he didn't have to dig in garbage cans again.

The next thing he found was a cave that was hard for the villagers to reach, with the skins of the animals he ate he made himself a quite little cozy den. He had a comfortable bed to sleep in.

The next birthday came and once again they chased him all over the village. He kept asking to be left alone and to leave him in peace. The only replies they gave him was that they would enjoy peace once he was rotting in the grave where he should be. Naruto looked at the moon once again. He never seen such a beautiful light before.

The change happened and it was a lot less painful than before, but just as violent the outcome. The villagers became scared how the one they wanted to kill began attacking the mob with claws and fangs killing everyone in the mob. The ones that were somewhat smart tried to run away but they too were killed by the transformed Naruto.

He began eating the flesh from the bones of the dead and eating with gusto. He ate pieces of flesh from all the corpses till he had his fill and went towards the cave in the forest of death. He arrived licking his hands clean and falling asleep with a smile on his face. The warmth of his fur kept him comfortable through out the night.

ANBU found the bodies once again and they were getting more and more worried that again it happened precisely one year since the last incident. Kakashi was an ANBU Captain and had a contract with the Dog Clan. He summoned Paku his most trusted tracker and was shocked to hear from the dog that all he smelled was wolf and a lot of human blood. The people of Ichikaru went again to tell the Hokage that Naruto again missed his birthday Ramen dinner.

The next day a plan was made to catch the thing killing the villagers. Kakashi and his team were to find out what was eating the villagers and why? "Hokage is this an elimination mission or a capture?" Hiruzen told them that he wanted the creature brought in alive to find out if he or she was alone or had a pack helping.

The village was once again in morning and they of course blamed the deaths on the demon child since the people that died were the ones that would try to kill it the previous night. Kakashi decided to follow Naruto around the entire year and was shocked to see him kill and skin bears, and large animals like elks and eat them fresh.

The next birthday he was more shocked to what he learned. Once again the mob tried to kill Naruto and once again he asked if not begged them to leave him alone. Kakashi was about to jump down and help Naruto when he looked at the moon and he began changing form. The villagers screamed at him finally showing his true colors, but what fell next was as the villagers tried to kill him, Naruto killed them all and torn them limb from limb.

Kakashi did not expect the transformed Naruto to kill with such brutal efficiency and disregard to their lives. The next thing he saw was even more shocking. He saw Naruto begin to pick up pieces of the villagers and began eating the pieces. He knew exactly what had happened the previous two years.

A mob tried to kill Naruto and he in self defense killed them and ate as much as he could from the pieces of flesh from his attackers. It was too much for him to see the boy he considered his baby brother reduced to a beast eating the remains of the people that tried to kill him.

Kakashi jumped down and he walked towards Naruto. "Naruto it's me, I mean you no harm. Naruto why are you eating those people? Why did you kill them? You know they had families and people that they will be missed by them." Naruto smiled a wolfish grin and looked at the last pieces of flesh still on the floor.

He took off and Kakashi followed him to his den. When he woke up he was waiting for him to tell him the answer to the questions he asked him before, but did repeat them to make sure he listened. "I heard you the first time Kakashi, you don't need to shout you know. Why I killed them you ask? To keep them from killing me. Why I ate them you ask? Why should I not eat the food killed myself? Why should I consider their feelings when they ignore mine. "

Naruto activated his eyes and look through the heavy pelt that was the only thing blocking the entrance to his den." Kakashi you might want to come a little away from the entrance to my home. There are a few people outside and they will throw rocks into this place any second. "

Kakashi told him that people would have no reason to do that in the first place. Naruto told him to be away from the bear skin pelt for a reason and sure enough the stones began to be thrown and insults began to be yelled at his home. Kakashi could not believe it that children were screaming such foul insults without even having a reason to be screaming such foul things.

"Don't look so surprised Kakashi, this happens everyday at the same time. You could probably set your alarm clock by it. You wondered why I am not considerate of their lives? Well here is a good example of why I don't consider the lives of those that try to kill me. "

Kakashi left and headed to the office of the Third Hokage and asked to be able to speak with him." Sir, I know what has been eating the villagers and why it is happening. " Hirunzen didn't look that surprised to hear this. " The one eating the villagers is Naruto. The ones he has been eating are the mob that tried to kill him. He somehow has the ability to change into this rather frightening wolf hybrid that can attack like a wolf but a lot stronger."

Hirunzen told him he knew this too, he was actually watching the both of them since he found Naruto eating the remains of the people that attacked him. "I have a way to keep an eye on my ninja and since you were there I could hear and see everything you two talked about."

Hirunzen set down his pipe and looked at him. "What I am about to tell you is a secret, you must never let anyone else know this. Naruto is the son of Tsunade Senju and Hiashi Hyuuga. He clearly has the Byakugan and can activate it quite easily, so that means he has had a lot of practice using his family bloodline. "

" The real problem is that I had planned on entering Naruto in the academy eight years old. This means that next year he would have to be able to work and learn with other kids. Many of those kids will hate Naruto thanks to what their parents said about him. Tell me Kakashi do you think we can still get Naruto to retake his humanity? Or will he hate our people for all time?"

Kakashi then remembered what Kushina once told him, "Love will find the way. I think if we place him in the academy he might develop a few positive experiences with his classmates and maybe even find a special someone to love and that loves him in return."

Hirunzen looked at him and tried to have his smile not show on his face. "We can only hope so, Kakashi. We can only hope this works. I would hate to one day have to tell my student that because of our mistreatment of her son and the lie Danzo told her that her son turned into a feral beast."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto this is a fan fiction only.

Naruto had a rather nice day the next day and he knew that eventually he was going to be attacked by the foolish villagers yet again. No matter how many times it happened and no matter how many of them he killed and ate the attempts on his life simply would not decrease.

In the days to the first day of the Academy he got used to his lycan nature and the weird part was that it was all due to dreams he was having lately. The Hokage finally decided to assign him an apartment and give him an allowance for his personal expenses. The apartment if you could call it that could be described in one word, it was an absolute dumb.

The kitchen, refrigerator and the other pieces of furniture looked like they have been stuff people actually threw away and was later repaired to work once again. He bed was so uncomfortable that Naruto was really contemplating leaving the apartment vacant and going back to his little den and living there. His bedding made of those furs he had was a lot more comfortable than the bed he had on the apartment.

The other thing he learned was that he began to master his bloodline and his transformations. By the end of the first year in the Academy thanks to his senses he was able to stop several times attempts from Mizuki to ruin him academically. He also mastered his transformations that he got them to change form in seconds.

The only thing that didn't change was that the foolish villagers would still form mobs to try and kill him. Naruto couldn't complain about it since every time they did so he knew he would have a decent meal. Shino and his bugs had been friendly to him since the first week of class, Shikamaru actually became his friend as soon as Naruto managed to beat him at his favorite game which was chess.

The girls in his class were largely a complete and utter disappointment. Hinata was nice and friendly but he could not stand the way her shyness simply made her look weaker than he knew she was capable off. Ino and Sakura were also a lost case, the two infamous leaders of the Konoha gossip newsletter were too much in love with Sasuke to even notice any of the other boys in class.

Naruto became more and more confident of himself and even fought and defeated the class prince several times both in tests and in sparring matches they had. The only one he could not beat was Hinata when it came to accuracy with thrown weapons. Naruto simply understood that she had longer and more people to help her use her clans bloodline.

The villagers always wondered how was it the demon brat always seemed to be so well fed, and they had all but banned him from most places he could buy food from, and those that let him try to buy it they raised the prices so high that he would be penniless with one purchase. The other thing they found distressing was how he had taken to wear black leather clothes. Some of the housewives even said that he looked more like a thug than a proper ninja. This was always heard by Naruto and it didn't bother him one bit.

"they think of me a mere thug. I often think of them as nothing more that livestock. These sheep what else could they be called,never using that stuff inside their heads and realizing that I am no demon. I am just a lycan and I couldn't be happier in any other way. The one with the pink hair is the one they should watch out for. I can't sit far enough from here to stand the stench I get from her, she smells like a fox more than I ever did. "

Naruto had just gotten back from the Forrest where he had killed a bear with his bare hands and had finished preparing the meat and fur to take it back home. He finally decided if he had to live in that apartment at the very least he would try to fix it so that it was comfortable. Kakashi kept on following him and could not get the image of Naruto changing into a large wolf killing the bear as if he indeed was a wolf.

"Naruto, why is it that you always seem more happy acting like a beast rather than a human. " Naruto of course heard his words and as he walked into his apartment he turned around and looked at Kakashi." If you treat a little baby boy as a beast most of his life, what else could be he be but a beast? I don't have a family Kakashi. I don't have a pack of my own. "

He walked in and closed the door leaving a much stunned Kakashi looking at the close door. He decided to give the Hokage the latest news about what he had seen Naruto do. " The attacks continue Hokage, Naruto had killed and devoured no less than fifty eight people since my last report. I don't think he actually started or provoked these attacks. He just killed a large grey bear with fangs and claws alone."

Hiruzen Sarutobi had gotten used to hearing of Naruto's beast like behavior. He had hoped that the time he spent with other young people in the Academy might rekindle in his his humanity. The Hokage simply made one mistake and that was thinking that the people of the village would not spill their poisoned views on their children.

In the end Naruto was able to make friends with several of his classmates. The one he was best friends with however took him by surprise. Akamaru was a dog from the Inuzuka clan and traditionally they often learned to speak the human language. He did not learn it or he didn't like speaking it by the looks of it.

Naruto on the other hand could talk with him in his language. The white furred pup was seen often barking and growling with Naruto, it was almost like the two were having a rather good time when the two "talked" with each other. At times he told him things that had Akamaru rolling on the dirt.

Kakashi had to ask Paku what in the world was Naruto doing pretending to be able to talk to the dog. Paku had a hard time not telling him of some of the hilarious jokes he just told Akamaru about the perverted tendencies of the Hokage and the man who peeped at the women in the open bath.

"He is not pretending at all Kakashi. He is talking in a rather friendly way with him. At times I must admit it is rather vulgar language but that is often the problem with pups that did not grow up with proper adult supervision. "

Kakashi could not help but to ask why was the white pup rolling on the ground then? Paku simply told him that Naruto had quite the selection of funny jokes. He even admitted that he found them quite funny. Kiba on the other hand was not as happy about this particular friendship at all.

During a practice class he was selected to spar against him. Most people often avoided him thanks to what their parents had told them about him. The only ones that didn't were Choji because he often felt like Naruto never held anything back when he fought and thus would give him a nice workout. The other was Sasuke and he fought him mostly because of his pride. The idea that he an Uchiha Elite would lose to anyone was not something that he could stand.

"So tell me Naruto why is it that you are barking and growling so much at my partner? It is not like you to be mean to him. I happen to know humans can't speak the language of dogs. " Naruto kept evading him and he looked at Kiba as he was trying hard to punch him." Kiba I would worry a lot less about me chatting with Akamaru and I would worry more about your little mistake and asked Iruka permission to go to the bathroom. "

Akamaru series of barks that could have been interpreted as chuckles." What are you talking about?" Kiba looked embarrassed as he asked Naruto. "You know as well as I do that you pissed your pants. I can smell the urine all the way over here, or was that you marking your territory?"

This made a few of the guys listening really begin to laugh hard and some of the girls too. Hinata simply looked embarrassed as she covered her blushing face with her hands. This seem to upset him enough that he even started using clans Taijutsu. In the end Mizuki didn't stop the fight at all. It was too good of an opportunity to humiliate the demon brat to pass up.

Kiba got the beating of a lifetime. Naruto even did something they didn't expect him to do. He picked him up threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the Academy clinic. Hana was just done treating some of the kids from another class and she was tired. Hana had been asked to cover for the doctor that usually was there to treat the students.

"I wish she would think about this and have another doctor cover this post during her pregnancy. Seriously she should just take a maternity leave and have another doctor assigned here. I am a vet for crying out loud and this post is boring. "

Naruto walked into the clinic and saw Hana looking rather bored." Excuse me miss where can I place this urine smelling sore loser? " She actually had to turn around and see who he was referring to. She was surprised when she was Naruto carrying her brother on his shoulder. He did look like he got one hell of a beating." I wouldn't worry to much about him, we got plenty of open beds just do me the favor of placing somewhere that is not down winds. "

He did as she asked and was about ready to leave when she was standing in the door way." Are you not even going to introduce yourself? I am Hana Inuzuka and I am the sister to the guy you just beat." Naruto looked at her and began to smell her. "I am Naruto and I am just your common ordinary lycan. I have to say that really is a nice perfume your are wearing Ms. Inuzuka."

Hana could not help but to smile at him and told him she was actually not wearing any perfume. Naruto told her she smelled nice never the less. As he left he didn't notice the blush that appeared on Hana's face. "Let's see if you become a decent mate by the time you graduate Naruto. If you do I will most certainly make you mine."

Naruto almost tripped and fell on his rear when he heard her say those words. From that day on Hana actually didn't mind being the substitute doctor in the clinic as much. She even managed to take care of her vet practice at the same time and this was much better than treating her patients back in the clan compound. The Academy clinic was much closer to where her regular patients lived.

Kiba from that day on became much more serious about his studies and he declared himself the self proclaimed rival of Naruto. The two kept pushing each other to become better and better ninja. In the many years in the Academy no one had ever seen such a change in a student from Class slacker to almost top of the class and all thanks to having a rival.

Kakashi was eating a plate of dango as he heard Iruka talk with his fellow teachers. "I don't see what is the big deal though, I too improve a lot during my Academy days because I had a rival I still want to beat. If Guy heard of this we would never heard the end of how those two have such a bright fire of life in them."

The years went by rather quickly and Mizuki had become more and more angry with each passing year. The numbers of times he had tried to get Naruto either expelled or have him fail bad enough to get him kicked out of the Academy were now in the double digits and he did not succeed a single time.

This was bad enough to give another guy an inferiority complex but not Mizuki. He just had to keep trying and as the final exams were getting closer he was both becoming more desperate and furious that the demon brat was going to graduate if this kept going the way that it was. That was when he realized the chance he never used before. If he placed that jutsu as part of the ninjutsu section of the exam the brat would have no chance at succeeding.

It was quite well known that people like him with such a massive Chakra capacity that their control of their Chakra was usually some of the worst there could be. It was the difference between controlling a river compared to an ocean. A person could in practice control a river a lot easier than an ocean.

The next part was having Iruka sick the day of the exams. He had to get him seriously drunk the night before and when he was suffering from his hangover he would suggest that he let him take care if the ninjutsu segment of the exam. There were a lot of loud noises with the students doing all those jutsu and with his hangover he was sure Iruka would accept.

The last part was to volunteer to grade the written final exam. He would never would have believed that the key to putting the demon brat in his place was so simple. All he had to do was get Iruka plastered enough and he would get to fail the demon brat at long last.

'Then I will trick the fool into stealing the forbidden scroll. I will find him later and kill him. With the forbidden scroll I will finally be jounin when Lord Orochimaru allows me to be part of the village he is making. This village will rue the day that they didn't appreciate my talents and instead of allowing me to be jounin they made me assistant teacher to a bunch of snot nosed brats. '


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto this is a fan fiction only.

The day before the exam not a single mob attacked Naruto. This would be extremely funny if he actually was not as hungry as he was. 'Every other week there is at least half a dozen trying to kill me. Tomorrow is the day of the graduation exam and wouldn't you know it, no one is attacking me at all.'

Naruto went to bed hungry that night and he woke up in an absolute foul mood. Mizuki managed to get Iruka so drunk that he had to carry home. The following morning was suffering from some really horrible headaches and nausea. The written exam was not so bad but the ninjutsu and practical part of the exam were practically impossible for Naruto to pass.

Mizuki graded most of his throws as miss when it was clear that he did in fact hit the mark and thanks to the single jutsu that thanks to his large Chakra he could never in a million years could actually do. He could do it if he spent a few decades doing nothing but Chakra control exercises but that would require time and access to the library two things he did not have.

The result was obvious as he was the only student which was not given the traditional graduation headband. Sakura looked particularly happy to see the so called demon brat not graduating at all. Naruto was swinging on a swing set as he heard parents congratulate their children and yell insults at him.

This was the time for Mizuki to act like the caring and understanding teacher. "Naruto we don't hate you, but if you become a ninja with your skills we be signing your death warrant. We don't want anything bad to happen to you. Don't feel so sad, you can try again next year." Naruto looked at him with tears running down his face.

"Iruka is going to let me have it for telling you this. I know you really wanted to graduate didn't you? You know there is a secret test that you can take to show you have the skills to graduate." Naruto pretended to look quite happy to hear that. "Really there is such a test? Tell me what is it? What do I have to do?"

Mizuki felt like he hit the jackpot without even trying. "It is really simple. You know the old hunter's shack in the forest right? All you need to do is sneak into the Hokage's office, steal the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it and hide from everyone. When it gets dark I will go to the shack and I will ask you to show me the jutsu and if you can do it you pass. "

Naruto took off acting all excited, but he could smell the smell coming from Mizuki. It was a smell he knew very well since it was the smell of hate. The mobs that attached him all smelled like that before he killed them. Mizuki simply waited to hear the alarm sound in the village. They would wait that much before they chased Naruto all over the village. He outran everyone and that included Might Guy who was breathing hard as he watched him speed off to the forest.

Naruto decided to learn everything he could in that scroll. He would need all the advantages he could possibly get to defeat Mizuki. The guy was not an assistant teacher for nothing after all. After learning the shadow clone jutsu he used it to master the rest of the jutsu on the scroll and even practiced what he learned about sealing too. It was night time before everyone basically began to look for the scroll near the village walls. They all believed that someone like Naruto would not have the guts or strength to make it that far into the forest anyways.

Mizuki knew where Naruto was going to be so he headed that way and so Iruka who was given an order by the Hokage to confirm and try to catch Mizuki betraying the village. The real reason why he was not made jounin was because Mizuki was too selfish to ever think of anyone else's benefit.

As Iruka watched from a distance. He saw Naruto sitting on a log near the old hunter's shack. "Well done Naruto now give me the scroll and I will look at the jutsu you learned from it. " Naruto was dead serious as he looked at him. "There is no such a test is there Mizuki? All you wanted was to kill me and take this scroll? Mind telling me what exactly did I ever do to you for you to hate me this much?"

Mizuki was not expecting this but this was too good of a chance to pass up. "You heard about how the fourth Hokage defeated and killed the nine tails fox didn't you Naruto?" Naruto continued to glare at him. "The fact is Naruto he only defeated the Fox and he then sealed it into a newborn baby. That baby became the reincarnation of the Fox."

Naruto knew that the day he was supposed to have been born this was what happened or so did everyone believe. "You killed my entire family you filthy demon fox. You made my life a hell on earth by making me an orphan and that is why the village hates you and that is why me and Iruka failed you so we had a reason to later kill you."

Naruto smiled at him. "Do you honestly think I am the nine tails fox?" Mizuki looked at him and glared for once with a deep hateful look in his eyes. "We know what happened to those mobs that attacked you. We know that you take your true form and devoured those people that were just trying to make you pay for what you did to our village."

Naruto stood up and glared right back. "Well you made several mistakes today Mizuki. I knew from how you smell about the lies about the test, I knew you hated me for a long time. I learned everything in the scroll and did you know that we have a full moon tonight? There is nothing a mere human can do to me this night. The blessed Tsukoyomi watching over me and granting me her light. So if you think I am a fox it is time I show you how wrong you are before you become my next meal. " with a single hand sign he made several dozen shadow clones appear.

The thing was they all were looking at the moon since they appeared. Naruto looked at him and smiled a feral smile." And I happen to be very hungry Mizuki. So with these last words. Thank you very much for the meal and let's get the show on the road. " He and the clones began to change into a bunch of hungry, large wolves. Mizuki had expected him to becoming a fox but not this large wolf form.

With claws and fangs the clones cut him and began to tear him to pieces. The screams from Mizuki were horrible enough to give Orochimaru nightmares had he been present to hear them. Much to the discomfort of Iruka who in fact saw how Mizuki was torn to pieces while still alive and when he was dead he saw the original dispelled the clones and began to devour the pieces of flesh.

As he was done Naruto changed back and licked his hands clean. "So Iruka are you going to try and kill me too? Are you going to be my after dinner snack?" Iruka was surprised that he knew he was there. He jumped down to where Naruto was still waiting for him to come near him. "You should know better Naruto. I don't hate you and you know that since you changed back to a human form and dispelled all the clones."

He knocked over the log and he picked up the scroll. "So what are we waiting for you want to take me to the Hokage for me to tell him why I did this aren't you? So that the village has a legitimate reason to kill me." Iruka looked rather hurt when he said that. "No Naruto I don't am not going to take you to be killed. We do have to do the same thing all ninja do after a mission is complete. We have to report to the Hokage what happened in the mission."

As the two of them arrived in the office of the Hokage they walked over to the desk in front of the Hokage and Naruto placed the scroll on top of it. "Naruto you without knowing it have recovered an immensely valuable scroll but I have to ask you do you know who is the real jinchuriki of the nine tails?" Naruto looked at the bookshelf on the right side of he office as he sent Chakra to his eyes and after seeing what was being the secret wall he confirmed what his sense of smell was telling him.

"Are you sure you want me to answer with those three ANBU hiding behind there? Don't you want me to answer that question when we are in private? " Hirunzen looked at him and then at the wall." If you think you can see three ANBU behind that bookshelf, what are their masks?".

Naruto activates his eyes and it was clear he was using the byakugan. "Dog, Cat, and Eagle by the looks of it. Eagle guy really needs to stop smoking that garbage. It is going to end up killing him, but if you as his father can't get him to stop what are the chances he will listen to me."

The three ANBU walked out from where they were hiding. "So you could see me all this time and you never told me. I always wondered why it was that you never stopped eating your victims even as I felt that you knew you I was there." Naruto looked at Kakashi and then at the Hokage.

"If they try to kill me,I have the right to kill them as my prey and you don't waste food. Prey is food. " Hirunzen wanted to argue that even though they tried to kill him they were still people and they had people that would miss them. He knew however that it would not be a viewpoint that Naruto would agree too any time soon.

" Now that they are not hiding tell me the name of he current Jinchuriki of the nine tails. " Naruto looked at him and he became dead serious." I spent years right in the same classroom and I had to put up with her insults and the stench of Fox. She could only be Sakura "The pink banshee" Haruno. I kept it a secret because even her doesn't deserve to live the life I was forced to live. "

The eagle masked ANBU looked at his father and he new he felt regret for doing that to him." It was done not out of selfishness but rather to protect the child of one of our most beloved Hokage. I know that doesn't make any sense to you but if she lived your life this village would be a lot worse off. Her misery would have been used by the Fox and could have manipulated her into releasing it. "

" Mizuki pretended to care and offered me a supposed secret test so that I could graduate. He told me to steal the forbidden scroll and believed that I could never learn anything from it. He told me to learn a jutsu from it and he would test me on it. I of course knew it was a set up. I learned the reason why he did it or the excuse he gave me at the very least. "

Naruto sat down." He smelled of snake and hatred. I knew that there was only one way he would smell like that and that is because he was working with Orochimaru. I can tell because Anko Mitarashi smells a lot like that. I killed him and had a nice tasty snack and that was when Iruka interrupted my meal. Do you want to know anything else? "

Hirunzen looked at him and asked where was the body of Mizuki at this moment." The bones in the forest and the meat which tasted a lot like chicken in my stomach. " Hirunzen Sarutobi told him he must never reveal what happened to Mizuki. Naruto asked if it was because others would consider him a cannibal?

" It would not be so strange for them to think of you as one Naruto. In your own words you have devoured quite a few people. Of course they would hate, fear and treat you badly with this as another justification. " Naruto told him he didn't really care at all." This would not even change how the humans in this village treat me. I am not a cannibal I am a lycan. I will by far outlive any of them so it makes little difference to me what they think of me. "

Hirunzen looked at him and could only shake his head." Maybe not to you, but those associated with you would also pay the price. Are you so heartless that you would wish that suffering on say Hana Inuzuka? Or the people of Ichika's? I don't think you a lycan can be so callous towards those who have been so kind towards you? Aren't wolves supposed to be loyal? "

Naruto agreed not to reveal what he did to Mizuki for their sake. Hirunzen took something out of his desk drawer and tossed it into Nature's hands." Naruto you are not clan less like Sakura and others believe. You are a member of the Senju clan. One of the founding clans of Konohagakure. "

Hirunzen stood up and looked rather formal so Naruto followed suit." In light of services rendered in retrieving the stolen forbidden scroll, protection of the same scroll and elimination of the traitor who planed to give it to this village's worst enemy. I Hirunzen Sarutobi as the Third Hokage grant you Naruto Senju the rank of Genin. You shall be placed with the other graduates in teams tomorrow and I am sorry Naruto but the scores will stand and you will be given the title of dead last. I am sorry that I can't do better for you. "

Naruto took the headband and placed it on his forehead after he looked at it." If they want to think of me as their dead last it would not make any difference. I am a lycan and I will show my worth with my actions. "


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto this is a fan fiction only.

The very next day he showed up with the other graduates and they all were not happy at all to see him. Sasuke in particular since he knew the old tradition of placing the class star and the dead last in the same team. Sakura didn't care as long as she was not forced to be in the same team as that thing as she called Naruto.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were happy to see Naruto was at least allowed to graduate and they also knew they would be pretty much placed in a team, just like their fathers before them. Shino was actually the only one quite at the moment until Iruka told them that Naruto actually did graduate it was simply a mistake that caused them to run out of headbands the day before.

Some people wondered how stupid would a person need to be to not be able to count how many headbands he would need to have in a class since he is the one who graded the tests. "If you are wondering why that happened the only thing I can say is I will have to ask Mizuki if he ever comes back to the village." Naruto was tempted to say he was in the village for a little while, specifically in the sewer but he did promise to keep it secret so he didn't.

The teams were made and all was quite till team seven was named. The team was Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and the one name that till now no one had bothered looking at the whole thing and that was Naruto Senju. Most of the class felt like this was a bad joke. The last of the Uchiha and the last of the Senju on the village together on a team.

One student was bold enough to say that he gave the team a week at most before the two boys in it try to kill each other. The hatred of the Uchiha against the Senju was in fact legendary. 'So that is the reason I can't stand being near the dope. No matter, if we are stuck in the team someone must pull his own weight.'

The last was at first happy then angry and of course this last addition to the team was Sakura Haruno. The teacher for this team was one Kakashi Hakate. All other teams met their teachers right after the teams were formed except team seven who waited for an entire hour on the rooftop of the Academy.

Kakashi was actually there sooner but he needed to see how well the team got along. Kakashi saw the three sit apart and not bother to make small talk. 'I have seen friendly people in executions. This team is going to need a lot of work and I guess I will have to use the old test my teacher used on us.'

Kakashi jumped from roof to roof till he was on the Academy rooftop and that was when Sakura screamed at him that he was late. "Sorry about that, an old lady needed help with her groceries so I had to help her. Anyways why don't we introduce our selves. I will go first. My name is Kakashi Hakate, I like Icha Icha and my team. I dislike people that abandon their teammates and my dream is to marry and have a loving family. You are next blondie."

Naruto stood up and looked at them. "My name is Naruto Senju, I like many things, I hate many more and my dream is none of your damn business." Kakashi was glad he didn't decide to use that introduction and Sakura and Sasuke just had the same look on their faces that practically screamed the same idea, 'the only thing we got was his name.'

Sasuke stood up next and he introduce himself. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I like some things, I hate fan girls and social climbing leaches and my goal is to kill a certain traitor to our village." Sakura was actually the worst one and that was no surprise to anyone. "I am Sakura Haruno, I like (looks at Sasuke blushing) I hate (looks at Naruto glaring) and my dreams is (her whole face looked like it was on fire and she was giggling like a maniac)

This last part made even Naruto feel very sorry about poor poor Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the look of pity he was receiving from Naruto and did something now one expected he actually smiled almost grateful. Kakashi needed to make this team learn teamwork or asked the Hokage to chose the next jinchuriki and have three coffins ready.

"Tomorrow we will meet on training ground number seven and we shall have a test to determine if you really are ready to be genin. Before you ask the Academy test was only a test to make sure you had the skills necessary for this test. So next morning be sure to come bright and early. If you know what is good for you skip breakfast you don't want to throw up after the exam. "

Sasuke and Sakura arrived the next morning looking rather hungry. Naruto on the other hand was eating a piece of jerky he made and had quite a bit more in a small bag tied to his belt." Naruto you dope Kakashi told us to come early and here you are ignoring two things he said. You arrive later than us and by the looks of it eating a snack. "

Naruto looked at Sasuke and offered him a piece." Deception is the ninja's best friend. I would not put it past him that he wants all of weak so we fail and he gets off from having to train us. Without the responsibility of doing missions with us he could go right back to reading that smut he calls literature. "

Sasuke had no alternative argument since he knew Kakashi indeed could do that in a heartbeat. He even offered one to Sakura and the three of them ate three long piece each. Sasuke had to admit it was better tasting than most emergency rations. He had to ask what he used to make it.

"Naruto I hate to say it but this jerky is delicious. What exactly is in it? " Sakura paid attention to maybe later being able to make it herself." Nothing special really, some nice snakes I caught in the forest and spices that grow around the forest. A little fire jutsu, time and your done. " Sakura looking at him asked him which forest had snakes big enough to cook so much jerky?

Naruto told her he actually only brought a little, he still had quite a bit more in his apartment if they wanted some more he could send a shadow clone to go and bring some more. As for the forest it was the one behind the chain link fence.

Kakashi hearing this he knew there was only one forest that had a fence like that and that would be the infamous forest of death. 'The kid hunts in the forest and Anko never told me. I guess I should go and give them a scare.'

Kakashi appeared right by the place the three were seated and glared at them. "I told you not to eat breakfast. I told you to be here early and wait for me. What did you think? My words were just for the birds? Mind telling me why did you give them food Naruto?"

Naruto didn't seem that bothered by his glare. "I might like it but as long as they are in my team their part of my pack. I don't abandon members of my pack and as sure as hell will not leave them starving when I got something that can provide them much needed substance."

Sakura was surprised beyond words and Sasuke didn't even notice it but he was smiling. "Well I was going to take it easy and give you a simple ninjustu exam. Since you three are not hungry I guess I have to use this old test then." He held in front of them two bells. "You have one hour to get these bells. The two who have bells pass and the one without one goes back to the Academy for another year."

Kakashi watched as the idea hit home and he left. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then at Sakura. "Ok, I know you hate me and can't stand being near me and that is fine. I propose we work together to get those bells and once we have them you two can keep them. I can use the extra year as a vacation and train to my hearts content."

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Like the dead last will be of any help. Me and Sasuke can do it on our own." Sasuke looked at her with such a glare she stopped talking the instant he looked at her. "Will you shut up Sakura, I hate to say it but Naruto is right. Kakashi might be a lazy, tardy perverted bastard but he didn't make jounin because he likes to read smut. We need to work together if we want to have any chance against him."

The three made up a plan. Naruto would keep him busy with shadow clones and while he was doing that they could sneak near him and take the bells from him. Kakashi had to admit it was a decent plan for the team and it might have worked but didn't check if he was near to listen to the plan and make it useless.

The plan was working Kakashi was surrounded by fifty shadow clones and they all looked at hin like he was an after meal snack. Sakura only agreed to the plan but she had no intention of following it. If she could get the bells she could use the bells as leverage and have Sasuke accept to be her boyfriend for one of the bells.

She rushed Kakashi thinking that he was too distracted by the snarling shadow clones. As she reached reached into his pocket he grabbed her and pulled a kunai from his hip pocket and threatened to kill her if the two didn't give up. That was when the real plan started. The shadow clones tackled Kakashi at such speed that he was pinned on the ground. One of the clones tossed the bells to Naruto and he and Sasuke took off after he substituted one clone with Sakura.

Kakashi had to fight all 50 of the clones which gave the team enough time to put some distance between them. Naruto used the shadow clone jutsu on the bells and tossed them each a copy of the bells.

"Good thing you have such a good nose dope. We would have never guessed Kakashi was listening to us make our plan otherwise. " Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled." All in a days work teme. Now we each avoid him like he has the black plague and in thirty minutes we meet in the stone monument. "

Sakura looked at the two and she was not happy at all. " I still think it is cowardly not to fight head on. Why did I have to pretend to be the distraction? " Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at her almost like she asked something incredible foolish. " Because if Naruto gets knocked out we lose all those shadow clones. We are genin Sakura, we have better chances learning to fly that we do against a jounin with out current level of training."

"Look I will go ahead and go. I think I will feel sick to my stomach if I stay and listen to her sing praises about how smart and great you are. See you at the monument in thirty. " Naruto left and so did Sasuke and Sakura. Little did he know he had three shadow clones follow Sakura and Sasuke to make sure they were safe. Each shadow clone took the complete wolf form and followed them from a distance.

During those thirty minutes the shadow clones kept Kakashi so busy he could barely tell time anymore. At the end of the thirty minutes he simply walked over to where the three of them were seated each reading a different book. Sakura was reading a book on beauty tips, Sasuke was reading a book on fire jutsu and Naruto was reading a cooking book that was called to serve man.

He jumped down from the tree he was siting on and looked at them with plenty killer intent. "Ok very funny guys now quit fooling around and give me those bells." the tree stood up, and pretended to clean their right ear with their right pinky finger. They all looked at Kakashi and asked at the same time. "Did you say something?"

Kakashi was angry as he saw that, he was actually angry that he didn't have a camera to take a picture and that they were not wearing face masks like his. If Guy could have himself a little clone follower he could beat his rival by showing him a picture that he had three following in his footsteps.

"Enough jokes, which one if you doesn't have a bell? " They each showed that they each had a pair of bells in hand." Like we abandon our teammates. Like the dope said as long as we are in the same team we are members of the pack. " Naruto slapped him on his back." Well said teme, I feel just the same. Great modification to my plan by the way. "

Sakura was still not happy about it but since it worked she was happy." We had to work together or we would never would have gotten these bells. " Kakashi began to laugh as heard them finish saying that." And that is the point of the test. Teamwork will make or brake you. Those that abandon mission are scum, but those that abandon teammembers are worse than scum. I officially declare team seven to have passed the bell exam with flying colors. "

All three of them left the trying ground with Kakashi going towards the office of the Hokage. Each had a different expectation was to what to expect when they would get their first mission. As the Hokage looked through the pile of C ranked missions Sasuke looked happy that he was going g to be given a mission that was worthy of an Uchiha Elite.

Sakura looked worried that a C rank mission might be a little too much to start with. Naruto looked annoyed. "Will you stop pretending old man and give us our D rank chore already! I don't have time to waste standing here with you giving them false hopes like this."

Hirunzen looked at him with a smile on his face. "How do you even know that I am going to assign you a D rank mission Naruto?" Naruto looked at him and told him flat out that if he didn't intend on giving D rank missions to new genin. There would be no point in having the D rank mission in the mission classification list.

"Well I have to congratulate you Naruto for looking beneath the underneath. The D rank missions are indeed missions for new teams so they can get used to working together, develop their Teamwork and get in some last minute training before doing more dangerous missions. "


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto this is a fan fiction only.

Naruto was now really and I mean really upset. How many times did he have to chase the damned furball. The Fire Lord's wife had a cat and that cat was named Tora. Now Tora had been the reason of a D rank mission for more than five years now. He apparently kept running away from the woman.

When he first met the woman he fight believe the cat ran away out of fear that she might eat him. The woman was short with blonde hair and to call her obese would be a compliment. This woman made Choji's own mother look malnourished by comparison. Naruto almost wanted to call her toad faced but that would be an insult to toads.

"Ok, I had enough. People close your ears cause I am about to do something that might give nightmares to your fragile little minds. " his team glared at him as they did what he asked. 'Who is he to treat me like an idiot? I am the top kunoichi in my year and he is the dead last.' Sakura thought as she watched Naruto take in a deep breath.

The next thing a loud, almost frightening howl was heard all around. Immediately every dog including Akamaru and the other Inuzuka dogs circled the cat in question preventing him from going anywhere. The team were surprised to find Tora hissing and trying to get away from the dogs.

Canines and Felines races had interacted for so long that their own languages were actually known to each other. Tora was not hissing as his teammates were thinking he was pleading and in fact begging to be let free. _'I can't go back to that human, please you have to let me go. I rather die to go back to that living hell.'_ The oldest dog just told him they were not moving till the one who made the request for aid appeared.

Naruto walked over the large dog wearing an eyepatch. "Thank you for listening to my call. I need to take Tora back to his owner and didn't want to waste too much time chasing all over again through the village." the large dog looked at him and smiled. "No problem at all. You should know this feline has a reason why he keeps running away. Speak with him in the tongue of your beastly from and you shall know why."

What happened next was a surprise to the rest of the team. Naruto began barking and growling at the cat and the cat sat there hissing at him. _"Tora I am Naruto Uzumaki and I want to know the reason why you are running away from the human that you live with?"_ Tora looked at him with a surprised look on his face then anger.

 _"Are you so insensitive that you don't know pain! That monster human takes a hold of me in such a way I feel like my tail is going to come out of my mouth."_ Naruto finally understood the reason. He never considered that he could understand the language of cats. He made him a promise or more like a deal. If he trusted him he would find him a better home.

As the team went to the Hokage and the woman who made the request he asked Kakashi to let him speak first to the client. He walked over to the woman and looked at her with an angry glare she was not expecting or felt that she deserved. "You are inconsiderate to your feline companion. Your hold is causing him serious pain and he runs away because of the torment that it is being held by you." The woman called him foolish she just loved Tora so much that she didn't want to let him go.

"Lady he calls living with you a living hell. I will make a bet with you. We set the cat away from each other and call on him. If he comes to me I keep the cat and find him a better home. If he comes to you I will apologize and will do this mission for you for free for an entire year. " The woman must have been sure Tora would come to her because she agreed on the spot.

As Tora was placed far from both of them the lady tried talking sweetly at him, then she tried bribing him with fish and finally when nothing worked she yelled orders at him. When she was done he merely pointed at her with a horribly suffering look on his face and then he put his arms out in an almost welcoming gesture.

Tora ran towards Naruto faster than the woman herself had ever seen and as he sat on his hands began to purr. To Naruto it sounded like Tora was saying thank you over and over again. "I win the bet, I am taking Tora to someone that will love him and treat him properly." Using Chakra in his eyes he saw the perfect person close at hand. He walked to a nearby window.

"Hey Neko might you come down for a minute I need to talk with you. " The cat masked ANBU did come in through the window." Look Uzumaki I am still on watch duty make it fast, I don't have too much time to waste. " Naruto smiled at her. He asked her if she still loved cats. She looked at him and told him she did in fact love cats and that was the reason why she chose her mask.

" Well I got a tormented feline in the need of a loving home. Would you know of anyone who would give this poor maltreated cat a nice home and a caring person to keep him company?" Yugao looked at the cat and smiled. "Of course I do, I will take him home and I promise you he will be very happy with me."

The Fire Lord's wife refused to pay for the mission fee in the end and she was not that happy how the mission turned out. She did however honor her bet and did nothing to take Tora back by other means. Tora from that day on was actually very happy. He was surprisingly a well behaved and considerate cat to Yugao.

The mission was taken permanently off the available D rank missions once and for all and the other genin teams actually were so happy about it that they took a collection to pay the mission fee themselves. Naruto received his pay the next week and was surprised to find some extra money.

He decided it must be an error so he took it back to the Hokage. Hirunzen was quite surprised too to have someone return money just because he felt there was an error made. It was quite the amount of money so of course that Naruto believed there was an error. Hirunzen flat out refused to take it back.

Naruto then told him that if he wouldn't take it back,then he better use it for something else. He told him that he should use this money to improve the medical facilities for the village. Hirunzen had no alternative but to do just that and of course that included the vet office. Hana was quite surprised to find all sorts of supplies and better diagnostic tools waiting for her in her office.

When she opened the boxes there was only one note attached to the inside of one of the boxes. The note read, best wishes from the bid bad wolf. Hana could not help but to laugh as she finished reading the note.

The missions were indeed team work building exercises and it was driving Sasuke up the wall. He considered any of them a waste of time and his skills. Who in their right mind hires ninja to paint fences, carry groceries, clean houses and move furniture? There were plenty of kids and civilian workers to do that sort of thing.

Sakura was happy never the less, she got to spend time with her crush and anytime with Sasuke was good enough for her. She was secretly happy that in fact the most heavy stuff was done by Naruto. Her argument to get him to do it was that she was a delicate, and sensitive lady. Naruto knew she was not since he could still remember the times she tried to punch him.

After one solid month of doing these missions Sasuke demanded to be given a real mission and not these chores for little kids. Hirunzen told him he should watch his tone. "Hokage how can we prove ourselves if we only do these chores. Give us a chance to prove ourselves. We will not let you down." Sakura pleaded with him with fake tears in her eyes.

"Fine, I do have a rather simple C rank mission. It seems a bridge builder who came to purchase construction materials needs now an escort back home. " He pushed a button and asked his secretary to have Tazuna come on in. Tazuna was an old, balding fat man and by the smell Naruto got was also a heavy drinker.

" Team seven this is your client. He needs you to protect him while you escort him back to his town of wave. I expect you will at most have to figth bandits if anything worse was involved we would have a chuunin team take care of it and it would be a higher rank mission. " Tazuna almost seemed to pale as he heard that last part.

" Are you sure these brats can do it? We got a scarecrow cyclops, an emo, a girl frail enough that can't carry my gord and a brat that looks like he is perpetually tasting something sour. " Naruto was not about to let some guy he never met talk about his pack like this.

In the blink of an eye he disappeared from where he was standing and appeared right next to Tazuna holding a kunai to his throat. " Or we could kill you and simply say that you refused to accept an escort team and got killed by bandits."

Kakashi was still waiting to hear his orders but secretly he agreed with Naruto as did the rest of the team. "I don't think they will miss a drunken old bastard like you. I might even think they would be better off."

Hirunzen cleared his throat and asked Naruto to stop threatening their client. "We might not like our clients sometimes Naruto but if you kill him it will hurt the reputation of our village and diminish the number of contracts we will get to receive. They would fear for their safety and thus avoid our village all together."

Naruto understood that and simply walked away still looking angry. "Team seven pack and be ready to leave in 30 minutes with your client. He will be at the south gate." The team agreed to that and left. "I wonder why Naruto was so angry about that he behaved like that." Hiruzen said to himself as the client left.

Sasuke asked him just that outside the office. "What is the deal dope? You look like you just found that Christmas was cancelled forever because the elves quit and told Santa where he could shove his toy making tools." Naruto simply told him he was angry because he would miss a date with his girlfriend as he left for home to pack.

The three of them looked at each other and asked the same question. "Since when did Naruto have a girlfriend?" this was highly suspicious but they didn't have much time to lose. They also needed to pack for the mission, well Sasuke and Sakura did Kakashi was already packed. Kakashi decided to secretly follow Naruto to find out who was his girlfriend.

Naruto knew he was being followed but he didn't want to leave the village without at least excusing himself for missing his date with his girlfriend. He jumped and ran on the rooftops till he reached the village's vet clinic. He jumped down and walked right in. Kakashi took a position on a nearby window to look and listen.

Hana was of course very happy to see her boyfriend visit her. She jumped up in joy and kissed him on his lips. As the kiss ended he looked rather sad and worried. "Hana I am sorry but I will miss our date, something came up. My team is off on an escort mission. I am really sorry about this, be sure to tell the girls I will do my best to come back safe. Tell Miko to watch what she eats, Tsuki needs a flee bath and Hassa needs to stop looking for fun in the alleys. It is dangerous to do that. "

Hana hugged him and she smiled." Ok, I will tell them that. You better make sure you make it back to the village. I and our three girls will be very sad if anything bad happens. You know they were also looking forward to spending some time with their papa. " Naruto apologize yet again and told her he would be back safe and sound.

Kakashi was floored by the idea that Naruto of all people had such a beauty as his supposed girlfriend but he clearly told her something to say to their three daughters. That was when he saw the two fang tattoos on her face and remembered who she was. She was the daughter of the head of the Inuzuka Clan.

As Naruto left towards his home to pack he waited to see who were these girls that Hana said to Naruto would miss their papa. It turned out it was three huskies that were Hana's companions. She began to give them the messages Naruto left and he saw the three dogs look rather sad.

"Now you three, you know papa doesn't lie. He will be back in the village before to long. Believe it. " this caused the three huskies to look happier already. Naruto packed for a month long mission. He packed plenty of food and other supplies. He was the first to arrive to the gate much to his discomfort since Tazuna decided to have a couple of drinks before hitting the road.

The others arrived and with a smile on both Sakura and Sasuke's faces they left with their client Naruto took the front position, Sasuke and Sakura the right and left and Kakashi the back. "You know something Kakashi there hasn't been any rain in weeks." Kakashi knew that Naruto was not one for trivial conversation.

He kept on walked till he too saw the puddle. "You don't say Naruto. Then how do you explain the puddle over there?" As they said that two ninja wearing claw gauntlets appeared and rushed to kill the bridge builder. Too bad for them that Kakashi and Naruto were ready for his and they fell for the old paralysis, shadow clone decoy trap.

A carefully placed group of lighting style shadow Clones transformed to look like them was all that was needed. When the two hit Tazuna the clone exploded and caused the other Clones to explode as well shocking the two attackers stunning them. "Good thing you told me about the weather Naruto."

Naruto and Kakashi tied both of the attackers up to a pair of trees and removed their gauntlets. "The smell of the poison on these gauntlets was a dead giveaway. What I want to know is why these two want to kill our client. There should be only bandits on this mission. If he had a feeling rogue ninja were involved why is this not a higher rank mission? "

As he finished asking the two woke up." That is simple brother. The old fool has lied to you. We were hired to kill him by a well known criminal boss that goes by the name Gato. We had no intention of harming you our your team. Your smell of our lycan bloodline is also a dead giveaway. Mind undoing this ropes, and we shall explain everything. "

Naruto did so and the two just sat down." What I would like to know is why you call Naruto brother?" Sasuke asked looking rather upset. The two looked at each other and began to go through a transformation. Where two rogue ninja were now two rogue ninja with wolf heads and claws were and they were both covered in thick fur. "Because he is a lycan of our line and thus he is our brother."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto this is a fan fiction only.

The two looked at him almost asking for him to change also, not wanting to be rude he did. He scared Sakura so much she was shivering and Sasuke was speechless, which if you knew him was pretty rare. "I am listening how can we be of the same lycan line and we are from two different places?"

The two nodded their heads and remembered how they came to be the way they were." The oldest of our line was a man who hated seeing children being abused. The old man bite us when we were badly beaten by other people of our village. He travelled all over the world giving the gift to those that he considered helpless. Zabuza is one of the few who remember the words of the old man. "

The other brother continued, " My this gift provide you with the strength to defend yourself and your loved ones. The goddess Tsukoyomi will never abandon you and will give you might with her light. " Tazuna decided that it was a good moment to come clean. "Alright, what they are saying is true. My town has been under the thumb of Gato for years. We simply don't have the money to pay for a higher rank mission."

He was about to open his goard and take a swing of liquor when Naruto snatched it up from his belt first. The twins let a sigh of relief, "higher sense means your booze affects us worse than you. You don't want to be near three lycans who are too drunk to think straight now do you?" Tazuna complained that he was thirsty. "You can such a baby. Here have a drink of mine." Sakura gave him her water bottle.

"As I was saying we need help to finish the bridge I am making. If we can have a land route for trade with the rest of the mainland, Gato is out of business for good. He controls all boat trade after all. "

Kakashi nodded his head," Which is the reason he was willing to higher rogue ninja to get you killed. This changes everything. I must send a request for reinforcements there is no way we can deal with this much of a threat with just some wet behind the ears genin. No offense Sasuke but the village would skin me alive if anything happened to the last Uchiha. "

Naruto just glared at Kakashi after he said that," Of course how could I ever forget about that. It's not like I haven't seen the boy prince get the royal treatment every single day of his life. I on the other hand had to work for my food, I had to fight and catch what I eat and but then again I am a nobody no one even wants to let live. "

The two twins were feeling the sudden drop in temperature as Naruto could no longer contain his anger and it immediately felt like he was emitting a terrible killing intent." I guess being the child of the Senju, Hyuuga and Uzumaki really don't mean much does it? How about I go ahead and scout ahead and you two tell Zabuza I am expecting to meet him for a nice family chat. "

Naruto took off leaving a much grateful Sakura, Sasuke and the rest of the people able to catch their breath." I will say one thing that little brother of ours was certainly angry. I wonder if Zabuza and Haku will be enough to cool him down. "

As they ran towards a nearby Lake they saw Naruto battling against a much larger wolf and for an instant they actually looked they were having fun." So this is the group you told us about little brother. Tell me are you feeling better now that you managed to blow off some steam? " Naruto smiled and looked at the group that followed him." Sure do Zabuza I needed that. So when is sis going to come down here and met the others. "

Zabuza smiled and told him she isn't one for public gatherings." What can I say my shy little girl could never do something as flashy as that. But you know she is there so no problem. Now what was it that you were telling me about. Something about Gato's sounding a bit off. "

Naruto looked at him and smiled." You hire a group of rogue ninja but don't bother to pay them a part upfront to ensure their loyalty? Does that sound like something a powerful crime boss would do? No it doesn't. It sounds more like he is using the old carrot and stick method to me. The rebellion is still going strong isn't it? What is it to stop him from keeping the carrot and beating you to death with the stick and collect that bounty on your heads? "

Zabuza was actually already considering that," True he is about as trustworthy as far as I can I can reach him with my sword, but what do you propose here little brother? My guess is that you propose we set the battery up and hit him from two fronts. Me and the others pretend to be on his side and when the time is right eliminate his men. "

Naruto simple said that he had a different idea." How about we keep it simple? You come and work with us and together do everything thing we can to possibly make him so angry that he can't even think straight. Once he is angry enough he will come for us, if anything to save face with his thugs and business contacts. He will do something stupid and we end his life.

" Then you come with me and as a appreciation for you helping us you ask the Hokage to make you official ninja of Konoha. This will take care of your rogue ninja status and stop all the hunter ninja from coming after you or the others. Finally you, me and our fellow lycans go back to Kirigakure and we take that down that bloated egomaniac that started this whole attempt to wipe our kind from the elemental nations. How does that sound? "

Zabuza was smiling and if you asked Haku she would tell you that doesn't happen very much or ever." Sounds like a plan to me baby brother. You got yourself some backup, but I have to warn you to watch what you eat in that town. I swear some of those fish dishes had me sick to my stomach for a week. "

Tazuna just had to ask what exactly did he eat and Zabuza told him." Then that was your problem. See they gave you some badly cooked blowfish in other for you to die because you worked for Gato at the time. In all honesty you probably should have died, so either you got an ironclad stomach or someone is watching out for you. "

As the group managed to get to the boat that would take them across both then demon brothers and Naruto said at the same time they rather walk, and Haku who was actually controlling the steering wheel of the boat said to would not be necessary. They were perfectly safe on the boat.

The brothers and Naruto looked at each other. "Ok guys we have a problem. We either walk and end up floating on this water as floating lycan popsicles or we go on the boat and pray to Tsukoyomi that she can actually steer this leaky death trap. I for one I think we got better chances on the boat."

Naruto had to agree, she didn't look like the type to hold back on getting her revenge. The other brother agreed and thus the three were silently praying as the boat went towards the town. "Naruto not that I mind you praying, you know it actually makes me feel better to know you are such a religious person, but you might want to look at the sight of what Tazuna is trying to build."

Naruto looked as Kakashi had suggested and saw this massive bridge. It looked really impressive if it wasn't for the obvious explosives planted at the base of each pillar. He had to really use his eyes but he counted them and told the group to stop. "Haku I don't doubt your driving this boat but we really need to get off and get those bombs off the support pillars or Gato will simply blow it up tonight."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and glared at him. "This is ridiculous, I can barely see the bridge and you tell you that you found bombs on the support pillars of this massive thing. I guess it's time for show and tell dope. Go yourself and fetch me one of those bombs until you do I am not even thinking about getting off this boat. "

Naruto didn't like the whole go fetch dog treatment but if it got things done he would put up with it for now. He jumped off the boat and ran towards one the pillars with a partial transformation he used his claws to rip the explosive device off the pillar and ran back. As he jumped into the boat he threw the explosive to Sasuke.

"I'll be damn dope, you are right this thing will destroy a pillar that size and it's on a time clock. It looks like for tomorrow at dawn. " Kakashi immediately asked him how many more of these things he found." Not that many actually just one on every single pillar that is about 30 or so but at least their easy to dislodge. "

" There is not that much time little brother. This thing is set to explode in less than an hour. How are we going to get all these things off. " Zabuza had a point." Just show me how to deactivate them. " Haku did that with an simple kunai and as she was finished Naruto made a single hand sign and 50 shadow Clones took off each one going towards a different pillar.

" Don't you worry none little brother we will carry you once you finish. I know I would be exhausted if I had to do something like that. " As the Clones took care of all the bombs Haku asked why didn't Sakura or Sasuke volunteered to help him." It is actually quite simple miss, they can't. They don't even know the tree walking control exercise and rhe water walking exercise is tougher. "

Sasuke looked at Naruto." Just tell me dope, who in the world are you still considered dead last and know more about Chakra control exercises than I do? " Naruto was busy preparing a scroll and he told him as he kept on working on the scroll." It is quite simple teme, your precious village hates me enough to try to kill me at least once a week. Do you honestly think I was graded fairly the last exam I took?"

Sakura decided to call him a lying show off. If her precious Sasuke didn't know how to walk on water it should be impossible for a worthless freak like him. This got was heard by the demon brothers, Zabuza and Haku who glared at her for daring to call Naruto a fellow lycan a freak. The amount of killer intent that was coming from Haku alone was enough to make her think shutting up would be a good idea at the time.

Kakashi looked at the scroll he was making. "What exactly are you making Naruto?" Naruto looked at Kakashi and smiled. "This is a little gift I am making for Gato with all the bombs he was so kind in providing. All I can say he is going to have a blast when I am done with him."

The clones arrived and he placed the bombs into a really tiny little scroll and them he placed the scroll into an empty medicine capsule. "You are quite the devious one Naruto, but do tell how do you plan to get the crook to eat that thing and not notice?" Naruto simply said the man has to sleep doesn't he? He must have some capsules for his ulcers right?

This made both brothers begin to put it all together and they could not help but to laugh. One hand sign from Naruto and Gato was in for the surprise of a lifetime.

"I may be a lycan but I can still do pranks with the best of them." Naruto began to dispell each clone and that was when he got hit by all the extra sensory information and memories. This pretty much knocked him out cold. Just as they promised they did help him get to Tazuna's house and they did place him on the couch waiting for him to wake up.

The only thing they didn't count on was that Hana, Kurenai and Anko got there sooner than them because they had to stop and let Naruto take care off all those bombs. When Kakashi asked how they made it across Anko simply said she used one of her summons as a tightrope and walked across the distance between the mainland to the already finished portion of the bridge.

Hana was a little too busy making sure Naruto was comfortable to answer that question. After a couple of ours and a very much blushing Tsunami Naruto woke up to find his head on Hana's lap. "Had a good nap Naruto? I wish your group had waited for us. I sure didn't like the way that snake was glaring at me when I made it across to the bridge."

Anko could not help but to ask if she would be happy to have someone walk across her back with steel spiked boots on? This made the others understand why the snake was so made about.

Naruto realized that the demon brothers were not inside. "Hey where are my fellow lycans?" Sasuke without waiting to think for a second told him they preferred to sleep outside. That was Naruto got up and began to walk towards the door. Hana walked up to him and grabbed hold of him. "And where do you think you are going?" Naruto did something that made every woman in the room blush. He kissed her tenderly on her lips and whispered tenderly that he was planing to go to sleep with his relatives outside.

He might have done in a very romantic and sweet way but her reactions was anything but. "Let's get something straight. You are leaving me to sleep alone while you sleep outside with complete strangers?" She was not going to let go of his arm any time soon it seemed. 'I wonder if this is the real reason the wolf ended up chewing off his own arm in that story.'

Naruto smiled at her and asked her one simple question. "Would you let Kiba and Akamaru sleep outside in this cold alone and surrounded by people that don't care for their safety?" Hana for a second wanted to say yes she would, but even she knew that it would be an absolute lie.

"It's not that we don't care Naruto we simply don't have enough room for everyone. Let's face it even with the people inside this room people are going to have to share their beds. It's not that we don't want them to sleep inside it's just that they were considerate and didn't want to burden us too much. " Tazuna explained.

Hana decide to turn this argument in her favor." Now I ask you, do you want your mate to sleep with anyone other than you? " Naruto was between the sword and the rock wall. He did the only thing he could do discuss it with Zabuza. Hana was wondering why he would ask for his advice." Hana he is the senior lycan here. I can't disrespect him like that. Would you ignore your mother's opinion on something this important? "

Zabuza could not be more touched by his display of lycan loyalty." I am truly touched that you would go this far to consider my opinion. I for one have no problem with you sleeping with this female who is clearly your mate. I am sure the others will not mind, go ahead and sleep with her but get up bright and early we got a bridge to watch and you got some lessons to learn from me. "


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto this is a fan fiction only.

Naruto woke up bright and early but not without giving Hana and each of the three huskies a show of affection. He gave Hana a kiss on her lips, and each of the three huskies got a kiss on the forehead. This made everyone wake up and running wondered where was Naruto going so early. This was when Hana remembered what the masked man had told him.

Naruto greeted the twins, Haku and Zabuza as they stood guard where they promised they would keep the bridge construction crews safe. "Good to see a lycan that is punctual. Come over little brother and let me tell you how you will train from this next week."

Naruto smiled and walked to where he told him to sit. Hana didn't tell him but Zabuza was a well known rogue ninja and thus she worried about him so she decided to follow him from a distance. "Naruto the training you will do will be in three separate phases."

Zabuza began drawing a circle on the ground. " First phase is your senses which must be pretty dull if you haven't noticed that your mate and her three companions are following you. Hana I know you don't really have a reason to trust me, but it's not polite to listen in other people's conversations. If you want to know about his training come over and sit by his side. "

Hana was surprised by being found so easily, but since she was indeed curious about his supposed training she did as Zabuza said. Haku was trying hard not laugh as she saw her blushing face as she sat next to Naruto.

" Second phase has to do with the transformation itself. If you take several seconds to change then your good to go. The fact is young lycans usually take several minutes to finish their transformation from one form to another. So the second phase is what I call change practice. "

Hana saw Naruto paying attention and nodding his head in understanding what he just said." The final phase is the hardest of all. Meditation and communion with your wolf nature. For most of us the distraction around us make this almost impossible. If you have a perfect union with your wolf nature however you will be stronger, faster, and sharper when in your lycan forms. "

Just as he was instructed he kept using each of his senses at a time. Through smell he could tell if the crews were feeling worried or scared. Through his hearing he could listen to them whisper in fear for their families. It was when he used his eyes that he noticed several men he knew were not members of the construction crews place in explosives with the rest of the construction materials.

"Zabuza I don't mean to stop my training but I just saw something strange. " Zabuza smiled at him and looked at the place where the explosives had been placed." Don't get distracted Naruto. Haku and the demon brothers are already taking care of the traitors and the explosives. "

He continued to train his senses and felt like he was not advancing fast enough for his liking. That was when he had the tremendous idea of making several dozen shadow clones and decided to use the memory sharing feature as a means to get more done. Zabuza began to smile as he saw what he did. The training got done faster than even Zabuza had done so in his own childhood.

As the day was over he excused himself as he still had to catch and cook his dinner. Hana followed close behind and and told him with five of them they should catch more food. It was decided then the three huskies and Hana would try and catch something on the right side of the bridge and Naruto would hunt on the left.

It took then less than an hour before Tsunami told them both that it was not necessary for them to do that in the first place. They did decide to give her the animals they caught and she smiled saying that she wouldn't have to buy any meat for a week. Anko, Kurenai and Zabuza were watching them for different reasons. Anko wanted to see them helping each other, which to her was very romantic. Kurenai had little no faith in his abilities so she needed to evaluate him.

Zabuza on the other hand was happy to see that his sharper senses were being put to good use. "Hey Anko put me down for 20 on five." Kurenai smiled as she said that. Zabuza had to ask what was the bet on? Anko smiled as she wanted to see the expression he would make when he heard it. "We are betting how long it will take for Hana and Naruto to sleep together. I bet a solid week and Kurenai now placed her bet for five days."

Zabuza began to laugh really hard when he heard that. "So if you both lose who gets the money?" Anko never actually though about that. She decided they would give him the money all 150 Ryo. "In that case fork over the cash because you both lost. They actually slept together last night."

This made both of them look at him as he counted the money and walked away with a smile on his face. "I have to go find those two and find out if this is true." Anko and Kurenai walked all over to find them seated right next to each other outside of Tazuna's house. Anko was not going to go around the Bush on this, since she lost money she wanted to hear this answer immediately.

"Ok you two can go back to your lovey dovey moment later. Right now I need to know if you two actually slept together last night?" This made Hana blush so much her entire face was red. Naruto looked at Kurenai and he then looked at Anko crossing his arms and was looking very upset by the question.

"Do I ask both of you if you slept with someone? Do I ask you when, how and with who? No, I don't do that. Why? Because I respect your privacy and I respect your decisions concerning your private life. So what gives you the right to come and interrupt a tender moment, Which I don't get many off, and asked me if I slept with the most important person in my life? "

Kurenai had to agree that the question would be kind of insulting and kid of inappropriate. She even wished that she had stopped Anko before letting her ask." I am sorry Naruto, I know you are right but you know Hinata has had this major crush on you for years. It is something I would need to know in other to find a way to lessen the depression that is sure to come when she finds out your are actually in an intimate relationship with Hana Inuzuka. "

Naruto looked at Hana and he kissed her on her lips and she did return said kiss looking rather happy." You mean to tell me that you need to know because Hinata has a crush on me? I hate to tell you this Kurenai the Hyuuga Clan head, her father should have told you this since you are her jounin instructor. "

He walked close enough to stand right in front of them both and look at them in the eye." Me having any sort of romantic relationship with Hinata is just so wrong in so many levels the idea of it is actually upsetting my stomach and I just ate dinner. Hinata is my baby sister for crying out loud. You are practically saying that Hinata wants to enter into an incestuous relationship with me!"

Anko was not one for going around the bush so she asked Hana point blank of he and her sleep together. "I will answer if you tell me why the need to know?" Kurenai told them of their little bet. This made Hana and by the sound of it the huskies all start laughing their heads off. When she managed to catch her breath she kissed Naruto in a very passionate way and looked at them both.

"Well it is true we have slept together and was quite comfortable in his arms. I must tell you that the way you phrase your question can be yes or no. Did we sleep together as in in close proximity to each other and holding each other tenderly? Yes. Did we engage in some premarital sexual intercourse? No, what kind of a woman do you take me for!"

That was when the two looked at each other and realized that Zabuza had used the wording of their bet against them. They both took off in the general direction where Zabuza took off. As soon as they were gone Zabuza came out with a cup of tea in one hand. "I gather it was your fault that they reacted the way they did?"

Zabuza finished his tea and smiled. "You would think one of the best interrogators in Konoha would know better than to word a question incorreclly." Naruto had to admit that they were actually at fault here. Hana was still upset about them making such a bet in the first place.

The each went inside to find a very angry Kurenai and Anko seated at the dinner table. "The shadow clone jutsu might be in the forbidden scroll Naruto but most jounin know how to do it." Naruto sat down on the seat next to Hana and decided to ask. "If most jounin know how to do it, why is it that the Hokage hasn't figured out that he can get his paperwork done faster with that very same jutsu?"

In Konoha at that very moment a certain Hirunzen Sarutobi was practically buried in forms, reports and letters. As Naruto said that in wave he the need to sneeze really hard. So hard in fact he hit his head in the top of his desk. The hit broke open a secret compartment right on the middle of the desktop.

He slowly saw a small scroll inside it. Hirunzen opened the scroll and could not believe he forgot about this compartment. This was the compartment he and Minato used to hide their respective collection storage scrolls that contained their favorite Icha Icha books.

He opened the scroll to find a message. (to my dear mentor and predecessor Hirunzen Sarutobi. The secret to destroy the pain of doing paperwork is the shadow clone jutsu. I wish you a much happy birthday and be sure to look after my little girl. With the thing inside her it will be pretty hard to control her temper.)

Hirunzen could not believe what he just read. All this time since the second Hokage's time he didn't tell him or anyone this secret. He must have been laughing his head off as he saw him doing his paperwork like his own brother had done. Hirunzen reacted the only way he could, he slumped on his chair and went to sleep.

Hana had to admit the idea of making love had crossed her mind on several occasions. The only thing that stopped was the fact that she wanted their first night to be special, to be memorable and to be under the direct laws and rules of her clan law. Therefore she also wanted it to be legal.

Sleeping with him was an exercise of self discipline if there ever was one. One on the one side she certainly liked what she felt and saw. She would be very happy to simply throw caution yo the winds and have him take her, ravage her and quite possibly even impregnate her. On the other she wanted to be a proper member of the clan and dress in the traditional wedding clothes and go through the entire wedding process.

The thing that also made it difficult was that in the morning he would be pressing something against her that she really and I mean really wanted to feel somewhere else. Naruto was having just as much trouble. She was putting clouds of pheromones in the tiny bed. He could hardly move when he would catch her scent that was driving him wild with the images that his mind kept showing him.

The only think that seem to help was to take cold showers, but if she kept moving and smelling like she did, he was liable to just say to hell with it and take her right there and then. Meditation was not much help either. It appears his wolf nature actually agreed with one thing with him. The idea that he really wanted to screw her like the bitch in heat she was smelling.

The days continued and the training progressed much quicker than even Zabuza had expected. The benefits of the training was beginning to show on him. He now stood at six feet and ten inches tall. His body became stronger, flexible and resilient as if he spent most of his life working out. Naturo got the time between different transformations to the blink of an eye.

The long week was over and Gato was also showing signs of desperation. The idea that hiring these rogue ninja was not such a good idea. The thing of it was he had really no choice on the matter. He really was betting everything on this to work. If wave had a land route for trade his monopoly on trade would be sunk.

The time for the plan to fall into action came and it was not what Gato had expected. Most of his hired thugs were immoral, greedy and even heartless but the one thing they were not was stupid. They began to notice the way that Gato became more and more irrational as time went on. The final straw was when Zabuza met with most of the senior hired swords and he actually convinced them that Gato had no means to pay them at all.

Which was even worse he actually had documented proof that Gato was actually close to being broke and the way he was acting only proved to act as proof of this. The final day of fee conrltrusction came and that was when Gato had enough. He took all his men and decided to attack the construction crews head on.

"Well Zabuza look who decided to pay us a visit? I never was told Gato was also bringing volunteers to finish the construction of this bridge. " Zabuza could not help but to laugh as Gato was glaring at them. It was simply that funny. Even Sasuke and Sakura found this too funny to be able to stop their own laughter.

" Zabuza I am paying you to kill the bridge builder and instead here you are helping them. " Zabuza simply looked at him and told him he knew that he had no intention of paying them at all. He even threw his own diary at him." Well I guess the jig is up. True I had no intention of paying you at all. I actually planned to wait till this Konoha morons try and kill you. "

He took out a small sword from his cane." with them injuring you I would send in this boys to finish you off. I had plans in making that Haku girl my newest whore. I guess that plan is down the drain. Come on boys whip up those rifles and shoot these bastards. "

They were new things to the men so they actually had no clue on how to use them in the first place. They kept making mistakes until they realized they had no clue on how to use them. They switched for their traditional bows and swords since they knew how to use them better than these strange metal tunes.

As the first volley of arrows was let lose Sakura made the mistake of trying to rush the men with the arrows. That was when both Sasuke and Naruto jumped in front of the path of the arrows and they got hit with several arrows knocking them both unconscious. It was easy to realize the arrows had poisoned arrowheads.

Time began to feel like it had slowed down to Sakura, the anger, the rage and the sadness of seeing both Sasuke and Naruto quite possibly having sacrificed themselves to save her made her blind with rage. The aura of malice was visible as a swirling red cloud of Chakra was visible.

The cloud slowly began to form the head of a fox with red fiery color fur, Sakura's nails and teeth began to grow and she was now on all fours. Behind her they could see three tails made of the same red Chakra that was covering her move behind her. " **You sick bastards killed the man I love and my teammate. I hope you made your farewells, cause I am sending everyone one of you bastards straight to hell.** "


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto this is a fan fiction only.

Sakura was no longer rational or even controlled her fury at seeing Sasuke killed and Naruto too to boot was more than she could stand. She had gone into a complete blood rage and was catching the arrows as they were fired using her Chakra tails and throwing them right back towards the archers only she could throw them much stronger than they ever expected.

The fat bald man was debating whether this was a nightmare or was real as he saw one girl go absolute nuts and began to decimate his men. In the end Sakura killed all of them using their own weapons against them. It looked like an absolute slaughter. Haku was able to check Naruto and Sasuke while Sakura went nuts as she called it.

Sasuke only was knocked out due to the force that hit him as Naruto was shot and hit him as he fell down. Naruto was only alive because he had in a moment of desperation managed to unlock the final form of his lycan life. This caught her by surprise as the final form allowed incredible regenerative abilities.

She could not help to laugh as she saw Sakura grabbing Gato and kept on hitting him with his own sword. The sword had been hidden inside his cane and when she was near he tried to use on her thinking she must be tired after killing all his thugs. She kept stabbing him with it and asking the same question time after time. " **Why are you hitting yourself**?"

"Sakura will you stop doing that and come over here. You will not believe this, Sasuke and Naruto are just knocked out. They are going to be fine. " This had the expected result of causing the Chakra covering her to disappear and she ran towards Haku and looked at her as she looked at them both on the ground." Really? That is great. Those two dummies really scared me for a minute there. "

Sasuke was placed in a bed and Naruto was dropped on a rug. It took Sasuke two days to finally wake up to find out all this. Naruto thanks to his lycan nature and now being able to access all his lycan abilities while still keeping mostly his human appearance he was able to continue his training to master this new form.

Hana was beyond angry at seeing how Naruto was still being treated. Kurenai and Anka both had to physically restrain her because she literally wanted to beat Kakashi's skull in. Kakashi told her it was not done out of malice at all. Sasuke needed the bed since he was more injured than Naruto and the house had so much spare space and only one small bed.

Hana called that explanation something that they didn't expect from an member of the Inuzuka clan. She called it absolute bullshit. She screamed at him that he was getting the same treatment even though they all saw Sakura clearly use the Kyuubi Chakra to kill all those men including Gato.

Inari in the days that Sasuke was down for the count gotten closer to Naruto and you could almost say it was almost like the kid considered the still maltreated blonde ninja as almost like a big brother. When he was not training he was teaching him how to defend himself and ways to be helpful for Tsunami.

When the bridge was complete they got ready to walk back to their village. Zabuza and the other lycans went to see where Naruto had grown up and if their suspicions were correct they would have to think of a way to get him away from the village for good.

Inari was a mess yet again, this time he was crying and grabbing Naruto telling, if not beggin to the blonde ninja not to go. "Come on big bro, they treat you worse than dried cow pies in that place. You can stay here and we can have all sorts of fun while we train together. You would be so much happier here. Please don't go Naruto."

Naruto told him that it was his responsibility to make sure the others made it back to the village safe and sound. He wouldn't want to hear that they got injured because he was not there to keep watch at night. He also told him he had to report the success of the mission. Anko didn't look at all happy with the insinuation of her being a weak, and delicate flower. Hana just blushed when she heard it.

As the group of ninja left Tsunami asked her father what would they call the bridge. He immediately wanted to said something but Inari jumped at the chance and he said that it should be called the Great Naruto Bridge. Tazuna was not to happy with the name but he had to agree that the blonde ninja did a great job teaching Inari to be able to defend himself.

"Naruto thanks to your shadow Clones you are close to being considered a master lycan ninja. I know this is sort of unexpected but I want to ask you to come with us to Kiri. There is a civil war there that has lasted longer than you can imagine. With a lycan ninja of your caliber I think we can finally defeat the Kage and stop the massacre of all those innocent people. "

Naruto looked at him and smiled as he understood that it was something he would also like to do. Specially since the others told him how horrible life was for their fellow lycans under the crazy Mizukage." I do think the Hokage would help you and agree to send me if only to get me out of the village. "

As they walked towards the gates they saw the guards glaring at Naruto and he could have sworn that one of them said that they wished the damnable brat would have done them a favor and died instead of coming back safe.

The lycans in the group heard every hateful comment and whisper as they walked over to the Hokage's office. "Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village. This place has been my home ever since I could remember. Come on Zabuza, Haku smile you are about to meet the Hokage. Dear Tsukoyomi please listen to my prayers and free me from my hell. If it wasn't for Hana I would have left this dump years ago. "

Naruto saw the look of understanding on the faces of his fellow lycans." Naruto trust me our kind live harsher and more cruel lives in Kirigakure and that is the reason we will ask that you be allowed to return to our ancestral home village and help us save it from a mad man. " Haku said as she touched his shoulder.

Hirunzen was in his full Kage uniform. It seems someone sent word ahead of what had happened on the bridge and on the mission." You must be Zabuza and the others, welcome to my village. I would like to thank you for helping my ninja with their mission. Believe me it was more dangerous than we were lead to believe. I would have sent more ninja with them if we had known. "

Zabuza still wearing his half mask pretended to look as casual as ever." It was nothing to mention Hokage, we couldn't very well leave one of our own to deal with something like that. I understand that Tazuna and the town will pay Konoha for a few years to pay for that mission. I however do not want a single coin for helping your village. "

Zabuza walked over to the desk and with his arms crossed he looked at Hirunzen with a serious look on his face, or at least the part they could see." I do however wish to request that Naruto be allowed to return with us to Kirigakure. It has been in a bloody civil war since the start of the second world war and with his help we hope to bring that conflict to an end. "

Homura and Danzo didn't like the sound of it one bit." The village is grateful for your help Zabuza make no mistake about that. The fact is the village can not allow our most powerful property to leave the village. Naruto as the third jinchuriki of the nine tails is too valuable as a military source of strength to let him leave. Had I been allowed to have him I would have made him strong enough and obedient enough that he could have taken care off that mission by himself. "

Danzo was still trying to get the Hokage to get his hand on him it seems. Naruto was tired of being treated as a piece of property. He walked over to the desk right next to Zabuza." Very well, let me put it in another way. If I am not allowed to go with them to stop this civil war that killed thousands of innocent people. I am going to be very happy to tell the entire village the true identity of the third jinchuriki of the nine tails. "

" I will do one better I will tell them of the lie you told them and see this place become a fire pit as the people Rebel after finding that they been lied to for years. Your choice, let me go to end the civil war on Kiri or I will cause one here that will make the one in Kiri seem like a long party by comparison. "

Hirunzen didn't like the sound of this one bit." Naruto I have not lied to anyone you are the jinchuriki and it is this reason you can transform into that beast form. You will have to do better than that, I am not so easily influenced by a Bluff. "

Zabuza and the others began to change along with Naruto." I don't think he was bluffing Hokage. He is one of us, a member of the lycan clan from Kirigakure. We all know and saw Sakura Haruno use the Chakra of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. Several dozen construction workers saw that as well. The cat is out of the bag and it will bite, scratch and kick be for you even try to stuff it back into that bag. "

They returned back to their human forms as the third Hokage didn't like were this was going." Naruto if you expose that, you will turn the life of the only daughter of the fourth Hokage, your hero, into an absolute living hell that you know so well. Would you wish that life on poor Sakura? "

That was really low using that against him. Haku was not going to take that while listening to him guilt trip him into obedience." Hokage, did you ever consider that when you used him as a scapegoat? I don't think so. You had no problem with him suffering even though he is he son of your own student. We only need to know if you will let him go or not. "

One of the twins looked at him and the other people in the room." Not that it matters, if you say no we could simply take him with us in the middle of the night and you and your ninja would never even know he was gone. Your village either would be happy enough to celebrate or continue to ignore his very existence. We felt like asking to see if you cared about him at all. "

Hirunzen didn't want the secret to be exposed and if that meant sending him on a mission so be it." Very well he may go with you, but not alone. I will not be able to send backup like last time if he is sent alone. I think Hana Inuzuka is the one to accompany him. "

Zabuza agreed with that seeing the way the lady acted around him." Very well, I shall leave tomorrow morning. We have a long trip and I hope to reach our clan grounds before tomorrow evening. It is not safe to travel through Kiri at night at the moment. "

Kakashi left the meeting with a very shocked Sakura and Sasuke since they had decided to sneak and hear what the visitors would talk about with the Hokage. The old saying said that curiosity killed the cat and it was partially true as Sakura fainted being caught by Kakashi.

Sakura found herself on a Meadow as she walked closer to the massive gates she saw a pair of large red eyes staring at her. " **So my jailer finally decides to pay me a visit. Isn't that nice of you. I believe your people call me the Kyuubi No Kitsune, I would offer you something to eat but as you see there are no trees here and thus no food."**

Sakura was not expecting her to be this friendly and was quite surprised. "But the Hokage was supposed to have killed you. It is in the Academy textbooks. How can you be alive and where am I?"

The large Fox looking down at her she smiled and began to laugh as she heard a really great joke. " **I am a being of pure Chakra Sakura, I am not that easy to kill. That blonde guy was my sister's husband. He placed me inside you after I was set free from Kushina. I really shouldn't be so surprised your his daughter after all."**

Sakura introduced herself which cause the large Fox to laugh some more. **"As to where we are we are inside your mind. Nice flower field but I really wish you would have made some fruit trees and maybe a heard of deer. I haven't been able to enjoy a meal in so long, but then again beggars can't be choosers. Thank you for saving Naruto. He is the grandchild of my dear old friend. As for your name you got it wrong my dear. You are not Sakura Haruno, what you should be called is Sakura Namikaze. Minato was your father after all. "**

This caused her to faint and exit her mind leaving a very amused Kyuubi thinking that her container would have found out eventually on her own. You can't hide the truth forever.

Sakura woke up the next day remembering everything that happened the previous night. She quickly got dressed and ran towards the south gate. It was there that she found Kakashi and Sasuke waiting for Naruto and the others that were going to depart soon.

"Good morning Sasuke, Instructor Hakate I hope you two slept well. " Both Kakashi expected her to scream at them and not be so polite. 'Guess she really hit her head hard when she fell from so high.' Sasuke began to think as he tried to understand the reason for her use of actual manners.

Hana and the other came walking towards the gate and they looked like they were not expecting that at all. "Why do you look so shocked to see us? Did you really think we would not be here to see you off on such a long and dangerous mission?" Kakashi said as he smiled at the group.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto this is a fan fiction only.

He learned more during the trip to Kiri than most of the time he spent in the Academy. The primary reason was that unlike the Academy Zabuza actually was teaching him things, rather than asking questions to have them marked as wrong just to make him look like a complete fool.

Hana found that for some strange reason Naruto gave off a scent that made it hard for her to remain still as she tried to sleep. His tent was right next to hers and the smell of him was making rather hot and bothered. The demon brothers had the unfortunate luck of having the tent next to hers.

"How long must be miss out on sleep, brother?" One of the twins asked the other as they could not sleep due to the noise coming from the human occupied tent. The brother had to agree it was quite the bother. "If she wants to mate with Naruto so much, why doesn't she get in his tent and go at it already? How many nights must we hear and smell her touch herself and scream his name?"

His brother joked that maybe she wants him to make the first move. The other twin began shaking his head in clear disappointment. "Then brother I guess we need to switch tents with Zabuza. Cause if she is waiting for him to make the first move she has a long wait ahead of herself. We both know how much he respects females."

Naruto kept watch most of the night and for some strange reason he was not tired at all. He had the beautiful light of a full moon to keep him company. The next morning he was already making breakfast as the others woke up.

The three huskies ran towards the camp fire and found something tasty just for them. "Well girls don't wait for the others or else it will get cold." The three huskies didn't need to be told twice and began eating their food with gusto. They really enjoyed the food he had for them. It was some of the most tender, warm and juicy meat they ever tasted.

The others finally got to where he was and he served them a nice stew for breakfast. "How long till we reach Kiri?" Naruto asked Zabuza. Zabuza looked at his surroundings and then the sky. He told them they would arrive later today. He asked him what did he plan on doing?

Naruto looked dead serious as he heard his question. "The Hidden Leaf Village has never treated me as a ninja, much less a citizen. As far as I am concerned I have no reason to be loyal to people that would never do the same for me. I plan to end the civil war and then I might as well join the Village Hidden in the Mist. Think the next Mizukage would let me join her ANBU division? "

This made Zabuza smile behind his mask and the others began to laugh." She would have to be insane not to welcome you with open arms. I wouldn't be surprised if she asked you to join the swordsmen of the mist instead. " Haku told him as they finished laughing.

Hana walked over to him and asked him something that made him glare at her." Do you truly intend to abandon the Hidden Leaf Village? It has been your home for years? Is that how you show your gratitude for everything they have done for you? "

Naruto finished his meal and waited for her to finish hers before he said something that made her question her loyalty for the Hidden Leaf Village." And what do I have to be grateful for? For being starved to almost death while being abused in the orphanage? The yearly mobs trying to kill me? The fact that I have to dig through garbage to find clothes, gear, and food to eat? The village used me as a scapegoat. I have no reason to be loyal to them. "

He got up and began collecting the dishes and took them to a nearby river. Hana was speechless, she didn't know he lived like that when he lived in the village." That can't be true, he is the son of Tsunade Senju for crying out loud. As a son of one of the Senin he should be practically be reviered like they treat the Hokage's grand son. "

Zabuza looked at her and he smiled and this time he removed his mask. " Naruto told you the sugar coated version on how the village treated him. His body is riddled with scars from multiple assassination attempts. Had it not been for his werewolf form he would have starved to death. I am happy to hear he still has the lycans pride within him. Make no mistake he will not go back there. Now the question I ask you is this, do you love him enough to stay with him? Or will you run and tell Konoha what he plans to do? "

Hana would miss her mother and annoying brother something fierce, but the real problem was Konoha. If both she and Naruto left the village they wouldn't hesitate for a second to call them both Rogue, and placing a big Bounty for their deaths or even capture.

That was not a question she had to think too much about. Her huskies loved him, and he treated them almost as if he indeed was their father. No man had ever been so kind to them. It was an old Inuzuka tradition. Never mate with a male that treats your family or companions the wrong way. He passed that requirement with flying colors.

All that was left was to wait and see if he smelled her going into heat. This would follow by the traditional fight and if he was strong enough to win. Nothing in the world would make her leave his side. Her mother often joked that if her father had chosen to abandon the village. She and Kiba would have never been born in the village.

They finally reached the camp that the rebels were using it was in the old Temuri Clan grounds which were surrounded by pretty dense forest and close to the sea if the salt in the mist was anything to go by. Zabuza, the twins and Haku got pretty happy to see everything was the same as they remembered.

"Looks like Yagura has not figured out where the base is. Come on Naturo we need to visit the rebel leader and then we get to go to the old lycan grotto. I think you will like what you see there. Hana have you made up your mind? Or do you want to come with us? "Hana didn't wait a second before she walked up to Naruto linked her arms with his and asked what we're they waiting for?

Haku had to admit it took guts to do something like that. They all walked into the large cabin and saw a woman bent over looking at a large map on a table. It made Hana glare something fierce that the first sight her man saw of the rebel leader was her bent over a map and she was shaking her rear as she looked at the map.

Zabuza had to pretend to clear his throat to get her attention. If her rear was good the look of her body as a whole would have made his godfather drop to his knees and thank God. She had a nice waist, respectable size breast and showing some serious amount of cleavage. Naruto just smiled as he saw the flaming red hair which had a bit of orange in it.

"Sorry that I didn't see you Zabuza, we been having trouble with an enemy camp. I was trying to figure out a way to take it out and to rescue some of our people they are clearly using as bait. "

Naruto didn't wait a second to ask how many enemies were in the camp and how would they recognize the captives? Zabuza smiled and said they would be the ones without wearing a headband. Naruto walked up to the map and Hana looked at him almost wondering what he was planning to do.

He completely ignored the rebel leader's glare as he began to study the map. "Ok, got it. This camp will be destroyed and your people back before dinner. So I suggest you make extra, they are going to be hungry."

One of her guards said that it was impossible, the enemy had over five hundred on their side, how could they free their comrades and fight that many enemies at the same time. Naruto didn't bother answering that and he simply walked outside. He began doing a series of hand signs in rapid succession.

" **Lycan Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu**. " over a thousand shadow Clones appeared and they were each in their full lycan forms. Naruto walked in the middle of the Clones and began to yell an order that everyone who listened thought it was a joke." **You know where the camp is, I want the enemy dead, the camp destroyed and the captives back make sure their is no enemy among them. Standard anti infiltration tactics. Get here as fast as possible, am I clear?** "

The Clones yelled Sir, Yes Sir and they took off. Naruto walked over to the rebel leader who had a shocked look on her face." Naruto Senju, a pleasure to meet you. Your men shall be back by dinner. They will also detect the enemy that are trying to learn the location of this camp. This is Hana, my wife. Speaking of which is there a training field I can use. My wife and I need to Spar for a little bit to relax for a little bit. "

She took them over to her private training field. Naruto walked over to Hana and put his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Normally the triplets would bite the idiot that tried to do that but they didn't for some reason." Rather nice perfume you got there, Hana. He placed his face on her chest and took in the smell. "

Hana was taken by surprise but was not about to show how happy she was that he actually recognized her going into heat." Why thank you, darling. I think we will have to be a bit more aggressive in our sparring, I am really in the mood to see how tough you gotten lately. "

As the got to the grotto they really went all out against each other. The training field was built in an old grotto behind the cabin for privacy sake it seems. It was nice enough, spacious but it had some rather weird scotch marks around the edges, it was almost as if someone use acid and lava at some point. To actually make the walls surrounding the training field.

Hana was going all about against him, and using every technique she knew trying to defeat him. In the final lycan form Naruto proved to be too strong and fast for her to hit him and the lightest slap felt like she was hit with a sledgehammer. They fought against each other till Hana had to accept that he beat her. The next thing caught him by surprise and made everyone laugh.

Hana just after admitting she lost took hold of him in both arms and began to kiss him in a rather passionate way. This made the triplets jump from sheer joy that they finally had someone to call daddy. They tackled them both to the ground and began licking their faces as they were simply that excited.

"Must be nice to have a family like that. " Mei said as she saw the two get up and saw Naruto scratching one of the huskies behind her ears." Guess he was not joking about being married. Zabuza you have to tell me? Where did you find that young man? The old lycan leader told me there weren't any lycans left in Kirigakure. "

Zabuza smiled at Naruto and then he decided to answer her question." Naruto wasn't born in Kirigakure, he found me as I was doing a mission for a guy named Gato. He helped me save me, Haku and the twins. I invited him over to help us with Yagura, you saw what he is capable off. He will get our men back by dinner. You can count on him, he doesn't brake his word. "

Naruto had to admit the spar really made him feel good, but what he also wanted to do was something that required privacy." I am the son of Tsunade Senju the slug sennin and the current head of the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi Hyuuga. The toad sennin is my godfather and I was born in Konoha. I was treated worse than a rat in that place, so before you ask no I don't ever intend on going back there. "

Naruto told them as he walked up to Zabuza." I am hoping that if I help you and the others in this civil war I might earn the right to make a life for myself and my family. I know you got no reason to trust us, but on my lycan honor I will help you win this civil war and if at the end you tell me to scram I will leave. I would understand if you value your own village more than me. That has been the story of my life. Aside from Hana nobody ever loved me. "

Hana hugged him from behind, and she was quite sure to say something that was obvious to her and the triplets." That is not true Naruto, the triplets also love you, they care about you as a father figure. "

Mei saw that he was indeed skilled and could tell he was not kidding about the mistreatment he received." I am Mei Terumi, the current leader of the rebels but I can tell you that if you keep your word, I will be glad to have you and your wife join us when we rebuild Kirigakure. No lycan is hated by us and that is not going to change anytime soon. Now both of you need to get some rest. "

Zabuza jumped at the chance to finally say something he wanted." As much as we thank your invitation to rest in your cabin Mei, we still have to meet the elder. Naruto follow me, it is about time you met the oldest lycan in the elemental nations. You and your mate will be given a place to rest in the lycan caves. "

Zabuza guided them through a series of caves and when they reached the biggest of them Zabuza let out a rather loud howl. An old and gruff sounding voice was heard at the very back of the cave." Zabuza must you always be so loud, my poor old ears are going to be hurting for days after that. "

Naruto couldn't believe it, it was an old man seating in the back of the cave. He looked in his fifties but he knew better as something made him feel ancient and the smell coming from him was so familiar. Something inside him was pushing him to run and grab this man. Why did he feel this way, it was as he walked towards him that it finally happened. The man smiled as he got up from his stone chair.

That was what made him run and at first Hana began to think he was going to attack the old man, except that when he was near he opened his arms and hugged him. This caught the old man by surprise till he caught a bit of his scent. When he did he returned the hug, Hana could have sworn they looked like father and son.

"So the last of the pack finally makes it home. You had us quite worried there pup, but don't you worry now you are with your fellow lycans now and you are home. No more hateful humans to hurt you, speaking of humans Zabuza who is that human with you? "

Hana walked over to him and she stood right next to her beloved," I am Hana, Hana Inuzuka and this man's mate. He is named Naruto Senju and we have three little ones that we are helping grow as their parents. That is when the triplets jumped and tackled the old man and began licking his face.

"And I gather these three are those kids, they are certainly a lot friendlier than my own kids, that is for sure. " Zabuza almost sounded upset as he said that." I am Lucian and as the oldest lycan in Kiri I welcome you both to our den. I do hope my other boys have as much luck as you did Naruto. She seems like a lovely mate. "


End file.
